


Bulgarian Chocolate

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual George Weasley, Bisexual Viktor Krum, Bottom Viktor Krum, Doggy Style, Drabble, Gay Sex, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, POV George Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top George Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: George is trying out a new product for their mature adult line.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/George Weasley
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Bulgarian Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles. I also paired this one with prompts I was given from Weasley, Witches, and Writers facebook group!
> 
> I can basically guarantee this will be expanded on greatly at some point in the near future! Especially because I know ship the fuck out of these two! Hope you enjoy a tease! Drabbles are evil LMAO 
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Good girl/boy  
> Weasley, Witches, and Writers Given Pair: George W/Viktor K  
> Weasley, Witches, and Writers Given Word: Chocolate

His mouth absorbed the flavor. Sweet and milky in a way that still allowed the musk of the man to remain as an aftertaste. A requirement. He decided it wasn’t as good as real chocolate, but that was only because of thickness. 

George made a mental note to increase it on the next batch he made for them. To put it on the market it had to be superb. Meaning he wanted it to be literally like licking up melted chocolate. 

Dipping his tongue past the tight rim of muscles he was continuing to loosen he earned a moan. The man’s arse pushed back against his face, obviously happy from his ministrations. He buried his face into his crevasse, massaging both firm cheeks in his hands roughly as he drove his tongue in deeper. 

The potent flavor followed his tongue everywhere it went even though they hadn’t applied much. It didn’t matter how much he spread it around as he ate him, his enthusiasm increased with excitement. Excitement that had him lapping and sucking at the opening in-between thrusting until the man began rocking against his face with the tell-tale signs of wanking.

“No no,” George tutted, reaching under to pull on Krum’s bollocks. “Not yet.” 

Krum groaned, unhappy at being denied, but still let go of his cock. 

“Don’t pout,” the redhead warned playfully. He would be perfectly content to come all over the bloke's face if he wanted to be stubborn.

“Fine fine,” Krum mumbled lowly. 

George sat up on his knees and smacked his arse hard with his hand in response. It caused the Bulgarian to fist the duvet, and twist his neck determined not to show how much he enjoyed the pain. 

“You know I like to listen,” George reminded him as he lined up his cock. The scent still floated in the air around them. It made his stomach growl with want. He wanted to eat the man’s arse again for more, but his aching cock was also begging to be buried in something so delicious. 

“Sweet circ…” George moaned as he slowly pushed the swollen head of his cock into the tight heat of his channel. 

Despite the lube, and his salvia it was still a little rough. They definitely needed to fix the recipe. Still Krum took all of him as he sunk further in with nothing, but the pleasurable choked noises he liked to hear. 

“Good boy Viktor,” George whispered breathlessly as he himself worked to accept the pressure clenching around his cock. He smoothed a hand up off his hip to rub soothing circles on Krum’s lower back. “Good boy." 

The Bulgarian dropped his head down onto the mattress, banging his head repeatedly. His strangled mewl echoed around the room from accepting his entire length without pause. 

“You're such a good boy,” George praised again when he was completely sheathed inside him. Leaning over he ran his hands up the man’s shoulders to hold them. “Are you ready?” he asked wickedly. 


End file.
